Sarah Geronimo leads in TV5's popstar fantaserye Sarah Girl
November 1, 2013 The ratings game with ABS-CBN's Primetime Bida and GMA Telebabad for the primetime dramas, TV5's primetime block Primetime Panalo now established a soap operas on primetime teleserye. She's the one and only popstar princess Sarah Geronimo leads on primetime with a role as TV5 airs the first-ever popstar hit fantaserye on Philippine television Sarah Girl on Primetime Panalo. Sarah's drama series combined the romantic comedy, fantasy drama and musical that gives viewers a future superstar of Sarah G in the magic fairytale that featuring Asia's popstar princess Sarah G's fantasy, comedy, adventure, magical girl and musical drama in one drama on primetime TV, pitting it against the the rival networks for the fantasy drama soar high in the ratings game, with a Pinoy live-action and the computer-animated 3D. Geronimo also continues to be the TV cross-over to ABS-CBN as Kapamilya artist for peform of ASAP 18 and also with the perform at P.O.5, Sarah Geronimo's first-ver fantaserye on TV5 is one of the new shows that the management of the Manny V. Pangilinan network currently preparing to compete against the rival programs from ABS-CBN and GMA-7 in their own soap operas and fantasy series on primetime audience share of the ratings. The Kapatid Network continues to provide quality shows that strengthen the network’s programming From being the 15-year old singing champion of the reality singing search Star for a Night on IBC, Sarah truly had come a long way with all her achievements as the recording artist, concert performer, actress, TV host, commercial shoots, mall tours and product endorser has in both the music and movie industry. For the 10th anniversary in showbiz of Popstar royalty princess Sarah Geronimo with her mommy Divina Geronimo and daddy Delfin Geronimo, Sarah’s celebration in her 10 years in show business becomes more special as she receives a platinum record award for her newest album Expressions. TV5 created an all original content of fantasy drama for the fantasy, adventure and fairytale story in a soap opera is set to establish term to the primetime audience for the rating very well and the advertisement of TV commercials. Since her transfer to the Kapatid network and also with ABS-CBN, Geronimo is the singer artist to signed a contract with Manny V. Pangilinan-owned network last 2011, popstar princess in her project for the fantasy series. True love in the future popstar princess with the characters the spotlight is now focused on the Kapatid Network’s Popstar Princess for a fantasy series in a primetime drama. Sarah plays the role as Sarah Girl Archer as the lead role her talent should go with glamour saves the day by urging her to join the Search for The Next Singing Sensation Superstar where she could win as much as a hundred thousand pesos as well as her upcoming movie from Viva Films while Sarah Girl is a young girl against the forces of evil who she saves the world. Geronimo she wearing a pink Sarah Girl suit drew up a superhero costume for a superstar gains the power of superhuman speed in the flash, force-fields in Invisible Woman and strength durability and flight of Sarah's flying. with its impressive fantasy, adventure and fairytale stories, cast, locations, suit costumes, and musical score. According to Chairman Manny V. Pangilinan, President and CEO Noel Lorenzana and Chief Entertainment Content Officer Ms. Wilma Calvante, TV5 prepared shows for the Kapatid Network that will surely compete against the ratings of their rival networks. The teleseryes starring Derek Ramsay's For Love or Money, Martin Escudero's teleserye Positive and the latest addition to popstar royalty Sarah Geronimo's fantaserye Sarah Girl. From its consistent high national TV ratings in phenomenal success, Sarah Girl truly conquered the nation as proven by its top trending topics on Twitter and Facebook almost every night; fans of mall tours; best-selling official soundtrack and merchandise; and numerous magazine covers. Sarah now hailed as the country's newest Popstar fantaserye princess and the one and only popstar princess of primetime TV. Directed by the award-winning director Mac Alejandre, also with the Kapatid actors are TV5’s prime leading men Daniel Matsunaga and Onemig Bondoc will be Sarah's leading men with a supporting cast of the Kapatid stars are Divina Geronimo, Victor Silayan, TV5 homegrown talent Eula Caballero, comedian John Lapus, singer Anthena Tibi, Claire Ruiz, child star Jason Zimmerman, Bobby Andrews, Rico dela Paz, Gelli de Belen, IC Mendoza and Artista Academy love-team Mark Meumann and Chanel Morales with the voices of Artista Academy Kids winner Chloe Dominique Reyes as Anna Archer, a puppy dog and the special participation of singer Morrisette Amon, Empoy Marquez, Arci Muñoz, Lucky Mercado and Baron Giesler. Incidentally, her good superstar came about when her girl Andrea Andres (played by Eula Caballero) suddenly at the friends. Since she is stage a major concert for Sarah G. When Daniel dela Cruz (played by Daniel Matsunaga) leads the men. Butch Padilla (Onemig Bondoc) for her Sarah’s boyfriend of the world. Sarah Girl that will captivate viewers with a popstar of drama, romantic comedy, fantasy and musical starting weenights at 7:45pm right after Aksyon on TV5's Primetime Panalo.